


Кошмар

by Heylir



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Movie: Going Postal (Discworld)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylir/pseuds/Heylir
Summary: Фанфик по экранизации "Опочтарения", действие происходит вскоре после конца фильма.
Relationships: Adora Belle Dearheart/Moist von Lipwig
Kudos: 1





	Кошмар

_И содеянное однажды не денется никуда..._

— Ты кричал, — сказала Адора. — Что тебе снилось?  
Мойст вытер испарину со лба и улыбнулся как можно беззаботнее.  
— Повешение, — небрежно ответил он.  
Адора понимающе усмехнулась.

Высшее искусство обмана — в том, чтобы обмануть, не сказав ни слова лжи. Мойсту действительно снилась петля, затягивающаяся на чьей-то шее. До первой виселицы в своей жизни он спал чутко, но без всяких сновидений. Потом же... слава богам, ему не снились ни два собственных повешения, ни пожар, ни крик банши-убийцы. А вот увиденное в первую ночь на почтамте время от времени возвращалось. Без шёпота писем, без лавины заваливающих его конвертов... но зрелище человека, повесившегося по его вине, приятней от этого не становилось. Мойст убеждал себя, что это просто кошмар, что он не может быть правдой... фермеры — крепкие ребята, чтобы они вешались из-за одной павшей лошади? И разве аркканцлер Незримого Университета не говорил, что это лишь галлюцинации? Волшебники должны разбираться в таких делах. Беда в том, что он не мог знать наверняка. Кто-нибудь из пишущих умные книги, наверное, сказал бы, что неважно, правда это или нет. Что сама **возможность** такого — вот что имеет значение. Но Мойст не писал книг. У него был практический и конкретный склад ума, как у всякого мошенника. И ему надоело приходить на работу невыспавшимся.

Добраться до места назначения и найти тот дом оказалось легче, чем подойти к нему. На стук в калитку вышла молодая женщина. Она окинула Мойста подозрительным взглядом, и он поймал себя на том, что ищет в её лице сходство с девочкой из кошмара — или, вернее, изо всех сил пытается его не найти.  
Он улыбнулся ей лучшей своей улыбкой.  
— Простите за беспокойство, — начал он. — Когда я проезжал здесь в последний раз... довольно давно... в этом доме жил пожилой мужчина.  
— Это был мой отец, — ответила девушка.  
Глагол отозвался в ушах Мойста похоронным звоном.  
— Он умер?  
Девушка кивнула:  
— Уже давно. А что вы хотели?  
Сердце Липвига стучало со скоростью передачи семафорного сообщения.  
— Это был несчастный случай?  
Девушка нахмурилась.  
— Нет. Он умер три года назад, во время эпидемии. И я не понимаю, какое вам до этого дело. Вы были знакомы?  
— Простите, — едва выговорил Мойст от мгновенного спада адреналина. — Нет, мы не были знакомы... просто небольшая торговая сделка лет десять назад, с лошадью.  
Девушка внезапно побелела и всплеснула руками.  
— Так это... это были вы?  
Мойст кивнул. Его мозг только-только успел просчитать направление и силу пощёчины, когда стало понятно, что её не будет.  
Девушка отвернулась. Когда она снова посмотрела на Липвига, лицо её было измученным и несчастным.  
— Мне очень жаль, — прошептала она. — Мой отец всегда был честным человеком, но... ему обманом продали эту лошадь, и он... у нас совсем не было денег, нам оставалось либо умирать с голоду, либо обмануть кого-то другого. — Она прикусила дрожащую нижнюю губу. — Отец мучился этим до самой смерти. Прошу вас, не осуждайте его, — такой умоляющий взгляд Липвиг видел всего несколько раз, у просящих милостыню на улице. — У меня отложено немного денег, и если б вы не отказались... я знаю, отец очень бы этого хотел.  
Сознание Мойста растро _ **и**_ лось: одна его часть стояла с открытым ртом и хлопала глазами, другая просчитывала дальнейший ход разговора, если он скажет правду, а третья почему-то гадала, какое лицо у него было тогда в ресторане — неужели такое же?  
Сам же Липвиг тем временем уже успокаивал девушку, мягко сжимая её ладонь. Он говорил, что в жизни бывает всякое, и её отец, конечно, не виноват... что он и не думает никого осуждать, так уж сложились обстоятельства... и что он достаточно обеспечен, и деньги ему не нужны, а если ей хочется, она может потратить их на какое-нибудь доброе дело, и что отец, конечно, был бы этому рад.  
Когда он уходил, она плакала — облегчающими душу слезами.

Высшее искусство обмана — в том, чтобы обмануть, не сказав ни слова лжи.  
Липвиг ехал шагом и думал. О чувстве юмора богов и о том, как бы они классифицировали его обман. О том, что теперь, разумеется, уже не отыщешь человека, которому фермер продал лошадь, и о 22,8 человеческой жизни. О том, что кошмар не вернётся, и о том, почему от этого ни капли не легче.  
Под ногами лошади шуршала трава, и в этом шелесте ему чудился шёпот неотправленных писем.


End file.
